


Ice Cream

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costa del Sol, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One of those nights where they just can't sleep.(Pretty much a PWP.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "For Princess Chibi Mononoke. Rock on!"
> 
> Originally posted 12-28-2004.

Vincent wandered into the kitchen, not quite sure exactly what he was after. He managed to fight the urge to open the fridge and stare mindlessly into it, but he couldn't do the same concerning the freezer. It wasn't that it was full; it was just that Vincent couldn't figure out just where most of the food contained in it had come from.

A slight smirk crossed his lips as he attributed it all to Cloud's eclectic taste in food. As much garbage as Cloud ate, he never showed an ounce of it. But that was most likely another mako-given trait, Vincent thought as he pushed aside a partial bag of frozen fries to see what was on the very back of the shelf.

"How old is this?" Vincent said aloud to the dark empty kitchen as he pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd even seen Cloud with ice cream, let alone buying it.

There was the other day on the beach, but that had been a cone with... strawberry ice cream.

The box wasn't exactly full anyway - it felt as though it had just enough left in it to both satisfy Vincent's sudden urge to put something in his stomach and to take enough time for Vincent to hopefully feel tired. He thought he had gotten over his insomnia, but on cool, damp nights during monsoon season, which it was, he grew restless. It was just something he was slowly realizing that he'd be stuck with forever.

Amazingly, the ice cream hadn't freezer burned at all, despite being a small amount of ice cream in a relatively decent-sized box. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer, Vincent hopped up onto the counter beside the sink and started eating it. Normally he didn't perch on the counter, but he didn't want to risk getting more things dirty than he had to.

Besides, Cloud was asleep and wouldn't possibly catch him...

"Do I even want to know?"

Caught.

"Couldn't sleep," Vincent said, setting the nearly-empty box aside for a moment. "Did I wake you?"

"I rolled over and you weren't there," Cloud replied, yawning and stretching. He'd never bothered with a pair of pajama bottoms and as he raised his arms, he gave Vincent quite a show.

Vincent almost sighed. Cloud was like that - hated to be alone... hated to be isolated in any way. But he could understand, even if he couldn't sympathize.

"I'll come back to bed," Vincent said. "I was just cleaning out the freezer a bit."

"I don't remember buying that," Cloud commented as he regarded the box.

"Doesn't matter," Vincent replied as he slipped back down to the floor, landing soundlessly. "Back to bed."

"But you said you couldn't sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep?" Vincent asked, grabbing Cloud with one arm and pulling him over for a quick kiss.

"Vincent!"

Still, Cloud didn't offer another protest as Vincent quickly unbuttoned Cloud's top and sent it sliding down to the floor. Cloud didn't have quite the same scars, but he still had a fine display, each a thousand times lighter for not being tortuously aggravated daily while they tried to heal. At least Hojo had gotten slightly better at keeping his toys in decent shape.

And once in their bedroom, Vincent slid off his own clothing, making for the bed while Cloud just stood there, somewhat stunned. It was an amusing feeling, really, being able to do that. Before, Vincent had never been able to find someone to sufficiently awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cloud asked, carefully making his way to the bed. "You look bloodthirsty."

"Not quite." Vincent patted the bed. It was an order and like a good soldier, Cloud would obey. In the time they'd been together, that had been proven again and again to be fact.

As soon as Cloud had climbed onto the bed, Vincent was on him, kissing a slightly-sticky trail down Cloud's neck, moving slowly enough to make Cloud squirm. As Vincent reached one of Cloud's firm, pink nipples, Cloud moaned, reaching down to stroke his growing arousal.

"Impatient," Vincent commented, knocking Cloud's hand away and replacing it with his own.

"You've always known that," Cloud replied, trailing off into a moan as Vincent slid down further and took Cloud's erection into his mouth.

"True," Vincent commented as clearly as he could for his position. He took in more of Cloud's arousal, somewhat amazed at how strongly Cloud was responding. The more he sucked and teased, the more weight he had to put on Cloud's thighs, holding him from thrusting upwards.

This was rare. This was wonderful.

With barely any warning, Vincent was gifted with a mouthful of hot semen as Cloud cried out, finally pushing upwards and nearly causing Vincent to choke. But once he managed to swallow, he was fine, licking Cloud clean and waiting to see just what he had in mind.

That was resolved quickly enough, as Cloud scrambled away and grabbed for the night-table drawer. Curious as ever, Vincent just licked his lips and rolled onto his back, watching Cloud.

"You'll sleep," Cloud said, unscrewing the lid to the lubricant and gathering a reasonable amount on his fingers, tossing the tube back onto the night-table.

"So will you," Vincent replied, happy for the calm in his mind as he watched Cloud prepare himself, arching and thrusting fingers upward, disappearing. As much as Vincent wouldn't have minded doing that part himself, it was a wonderful show to just sit back and watch.

Cloud reached over and stroked the last bit of lube onto Vincent's arousal before sliding over to straddle Vincent.

"You ready?" Vincent asked, good hand on Cloud's hip while his other stayed to the side. Even though Cloud healed quickly, Vincent preferred not to leave any bloody cuts to begin with.

Instead of responding verbally, Cloud just quickly positioned himself and pressed downward, his body yielding to Vincent's, encompassing Vincent's arousal fully. And then Cloud just stayed there, eyes closed and head lifted slightly upward, concentrating. As much as Vincent wanted to thrust upward, he knew he'd lost any control he had, and despite his position, he was the one being fucked now.

Finally Cloud moved, building from a slow rhythm to something much faster, seeming almost to be laboring to be perfect as he did so, his own refreshed arousal ignored in order to keep the steady stream of soft moans pouring from Vincent's mouth.

Vincent was lost in the grip of Cloud's body, wanting release beyond almost anything. He reached for Cloud's erection, stroking it as best he could until he couldn't even concentrate on that as orgasm caught him off guard. He grabbed at Cloud's hips, moving Cloud fast and hard and definitely leaving scratches as he emptied his body into Cloud's, his seed slicking the last few motions.

"Vin..."

Cloud pulled upward, freeing himself for a moment before settling higher on Vincent's body, giving Vincent a quick kiss before burying his face into Vincent's hair.

Vincent reached down, slipping his hand between Cloud's buttocks to press two fingers into Cloud's opening, knowing exactly what he was doing. Finding just the right spot, he felt Cloud shudder and kept going, listening to Cloud's growing moans until Cloud grabbed at him, spilling himself between their bodies in one final climax.

Yes... they'd both sleep.


End file.
